


Beyond two white lines

by DarkAurion98



Category: Driver: San Francisco - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Classic Cars, Crimes & Criminals, Driver: San Francisco, Farting, Hairy body, Love/Hate, M/M, Police, San Francisco, Sweat, reference to MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAurion98/pseuds/DarkAurion98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This history takes in consideration the events that took place on the videogame, Driver San Francisco.<br/>Some aspects of the main history are changed. Jericho is not a killer in this universe neither his crew, just  standard criminals.<br/>Please, let me know if there is any orthography problems (My mother language is spanish). Suggestions accepted.<br/>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond two white lines

**Author's Note:**

> This history takes in consideration the events that took place on the videogame, Driver San Francisco.  
> Some aspects of the main history are changed. Jericho is not a killer in this universe neither his crew, just standard criminals.  
> Please, let me know if there is any orthography problems (My mother language is spanish). Suggestions accepted.  
> Thank you.

Six months after the prison break that Jericho planned, Tanner was driving his 70’ Challenger like a thunder across the streets of San Francisco. He was still thinking in the events that went through his mind, the crash, the shift ability, and the rest of the things that he dreamed while he was in coma. He usually will laugh while thinking in all the fun things that he did, driving all kinds of vehicles (specially that unique Bel Air), however something was keeping him worried. He knew that everything was good now, with him being safe and his partner Jones at his side, but there is a name that he still has on his head, Jericho. At first, he obviously hated the criminal for what he did to him, and then felt relief when he put it behind bars again. But then, something inside him grew. He remembers the grin on Jericho’s face, his dirty way of speaking, that bad shape that make him recognizable for everyone.  
Tanner now feels a type of love/hate sensation, and all of that suddenly stops when he hears a police call on the radio, another prison break, this time there were just four fugitives, but the detective behind the wheel was begging that the man on his head, was not getting away again.  
When he reached the site, his nightmare was confirmed. Somehow, Jericho was escaping again. Tanner almost exploded, but he managed to concentrate that rage on the road. He and his partner knew that they have to do everything possible to catch the criminal. This time, Jones took his Camaro and led an army of police enforcements to the direction were the criminal were last seen. Tanner wasn’t sure about this though. He knew Jericho would be smarter. The most probable thing was that the nemesis tries to use his connections on the bay that he thought safe, out of the police sight.  
Tanner arrived to a warehouse were Jericho probably was, without an order. Despite his stealth, the last thing he saw was a dark figure taking him from behind, sedating him. When he woke up, he couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes. Jericho was half-naked, showing his hairy chest and his strong torso, with a huge grin, side to side. Tanner was tied up to an old mattress. He tried to set himself free at the beginning, struggling and course insulting the gang leader, but that didn’t matter. Jericho leaned softly on top of the police officer, licking and kissing his neck. Soon, Tanner stopped his curses, and started panting. He was asking himself how he was enjoying this.  
-Stop asshole, if you think you can hurt me you are more stupid than I thought- said Tanner with agony.  
-Oh, come on my little officer, you like this, don’t lie to me, if you behave yourself, then I’m gonna be gentle with you- said the criminal.  
Tanner kept struggling, but in his head, he was sure he wanted this, so he slowly lowered his resistance. He started to smell the musk of the hairy man.  
-Yes, smell your alpha; you are going to be my little boy now-  
Jericho opened Tanner’s shirt and he got surprised with the view  
-That’s my boy; you are hairy as your daddy- Jericho used his beard to scratch the captive officer, his neck, his face and his arms.  
-Damn, that tickles- shouted the detective.  
-Shit, I can’t do this anymore- With that said, Jericho kiss Tanner’s lips fervently. The kiss was accepted, and soon they both were locking their tongues. The gang banger was sweating on top of Tanner.  
-Yes my little officer, take my scent, take it all-  
-Jericho I ….-  
-Yes, tell me prisoner, what do you want-  
-I want to sniff you- said Tanner with puppy eyes.  
Jericho’s heart broke. –Sure my boy, sniff your man, take all my sweat in your body-.  
Tanner smelled Jericho’s armpits, and then licked all the sweaty body of his loving abuser, the same abuser that two minutes later, had stripped the officer and himself to. They were naked now.  
Against any possibility, Jericho was currently sucking Tanner’s dick, with all the energy he had.  
-How can you be such a good sucker- asked Tanner.  
-Just enjoy my slave, enjoy your master, while he takes your manhood-  
The detective almost shoots as he heard those words.  
-Justt, just take me Jericho-  
-Your wishes are my command my beautiful boy- there was another kiss, but this time, it was lovely and calming. The criminal kissed his enemy’s forehead.  
-But, can I do something first?-  
-It depends, what is it?-  
-Can I smell your ass?-  
-Oh, such a naughty boy- Jericho bit Tanner’s body and then sat over his now-lover face.  
-Feel free to explore little officer- said Jericho with lust, letting a big fart escape from his arse. That would probably set Tanner on rage mode, but he actually delighted himself with the strong aroma.  
-Fuck, it’s so hot, please more- said Tanner  
-Yeah, feed with your master’s farts; take my musk in your lungs baby-  
-Yes, more master- yelled Tanner while he was rimming the hairy man’s ass. It tasted salty.  
Jericho set them both in a 69 position, licking his tied lover ass to.  
-Fart for me officer-  
-But, I don’t know if I…-  
-Just do it baby-  
Tanner left a long fart go away.  
-Fuck yes, you are so smelly baby- said Jericho  
Five minutes later, Jericho was fingering his lover’s hole. Tanner was panting, and the he froze when he saw Jericho untying him.  
-Look John, you have two options now. You can fight with me, knowing that you would lose and I escape, or you can enjoy this moment, just you and me. Two men that had forgotten how it feel the human touch-  
-Nice words- said John with a small grin  
-Come on, you know you want this. Here we are not being the cat and the mouse. You want this as much as I do. You want someone that can keep the rhythm and control you- stated Jericho with a malicious but calmed face.  
-I can’t deny you have a point on that-  
-So?-  
-So, I want you to take me hard nuthead, but if I said stop, you will do it-  
-I can’t promise-  
-I know but I had to try-  
With all clear, Tanner reached Jericho’s balls with his mouth, drinking all the sweat and precum present. All this was so raunchy that for an instant, John got worried thinking that he was dreaming, but this was not the case. Jericho grabbed his lover head and began thrusting in his mouth.  
-Ok John, now we are ready-  
Jericho positioned his dick on Tanner’s back entry. He slowly went in. At first, Tanner was writhing in pain, but his musky lover calmed him with small kisses in his back and cheeks.  
-Breath my love, breath with me. Embrace it, can you feel me taking you?-  
-Yes I can feel you, I want to be strong for you- said Tanner with tears rolling down his face.  
-And you are baby, you are giving me such a great moment, I want the same for you-  
Suddenly, they started crying and with passionate kisses, got themselves into a missionary position. Jericho started to fasten up his pace when he saw that his lover was enjoying the occasion.  
-Jajaja, I know you would like this my love, I mean John-  
-It’s ok, you can say my love, I like it, because you are my man now-  
-All yours-  
They started to feel very hot  
-Oh my love, I’m so close, I….-  
-Cum inside me Jericho, I want you deep inside me please. Mark me, make me yours-  
-Yes baby, here it comes, all for you, ahhh-  
Jericho spurted a huge blast of semen inside Tanner. Thousands of millions of sperms were now inside the police officer. Just after that, John came inside Jericho’s mouth, and kissed him, tasting his cum.  
-Oh, if only you could have my babies Tanner-  
-I would love it Jericho, I still can feel your cum inside me-  
-That’s my gift for you baby-  
They shared a beautiful warm kiss, cuddle and then felt sleep. The morning after, Tanner woke up between some sheets, resting his head on his hairy lover’s chest. They laughed and kissed.  
What would happen with the prison escape crisis or the location of Tanner? That didn’t matter in that moment.


End file.
